dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday Tableaus
Joey Quinn: "I'm sorry, Tab-lows?" Mike Anderson: "It's a theatrical term referring to a picturesque group of people or objects" Joey Quinn: "All this time I just thought they were called Crime Scenes." Dexter Morgan: "It's more than just a crime scene. Everything he's showing us has meaning, the positioning of the bodies to the clothes he puts on the victims. Nothing's by accident" Mike Anderson: "Exactly." The Doomsday Tableaus are picturesque sacrifices (or rather, "crime scenes") shown in the Sixth Season of DEXTER. According to Detective Mike Anderson, they are "picturesque groups of people or objects" which Dexter Morgan translates as everything from the positioning of body parts to the clothes has a particular meaning, a specific message. The Doomsday Tableaus in particular are a meant to display signs from the Book of Revelation in bringing the End of Days. The man responsible for these Tableaus is Travis Marshall, a psychologically disturbed man with violent tendencies who found religion as his excuse for satisfying the urge to kill. His belief in Revelation is so vast that he views himself as one of the Two Witnesses and stabs the second "witness" Professor James Gellar with the belief that he is invincible. Travis shuts out this memory and begins seeing an illusion of Professor Gellar. "Together", they begin developing unique ways about providing each sign in search of bringing the end of the world. Figures, Artifacts and Concepts in the Tableaus The following is a list of individuals, objects, and concepts used in creation of these Tableaus. *'Book of Revelation' - The prime source of information regarding the End of Days, this text was deciphered into a Code that could bring about the End of the World by enacting seven signs or sacrifices. *'John the Revelator' - The author of the Book of Revelation, exiled to an Island where he wrote Revelations. *'Sword of John the Revelator' - An ancient sword that apparently belonged to John the Revelator that is used in several of the Tableaus to kill the victims. *'Two Witnesses' - Two individuals, represented as Travis Marshall and Professor Gellar that are meant to commit each Tableau in preparing the End of Days. Ultimately there is only one man, as the other was killed in an attempt at proving "inability of death". *'The False Prophet' - An individual, represented as Dexter Morgan, who is said to mislead the Witnesses, but is ultimately cast into The Lake of Fire with The Beast. It could be that The Beast is a representation of Dexter's Dark Passenger and thus he could be both in one. *'The Beast' - The antichrist, whose minion The False Prophet aides in the End of Days. After Dexter's own personal "Tableau", Travis Marshall decides that Dexter himself is The Beast rather than simply The False Prophet. However it could also be seen as a representation of Dexter's personal "Beast", the Dark Passenger. The Tableaus There are Seven Major Tableaus which translates as Seven Sacrifices, each requiring the death of at least one human. Each of these murders are caused by Travis Marshall, which are meant to trigger the End of Days as according to the Book of Revelation. There are also two minor ones, The Scales of Justice and The Lamb. The Scales of Justice is used in line with The Seven Headed Serpent, however The Lamb was an early experiment of Professor Gellar for unknown purposes. 'The Seven Headed Serpent' The Seven Headed Serpent was the second Tableau shown but the first shown victim. The intestines of Omar Rivera were used in The Scales of Justice, the first shown Tableau and Omar's body itself was used in the second after it washed up on shore. Omar's intestines were removed and replaced with seven baby snakes, which all escaped his stomach when Dexter Morgan cut open the stitching. The Seven Headed Serpent is meant to represent the line: "I stood upon the sands of the sea and saw a serpent rise up out of the sea, having seven heads. ". Figuratively accomplished by having Omar's body wash up from the sea (as if "rising" from it) and the seven snakes pouring out of his stomach. Refer to 'Main Article' for more info. 'The Four Horsemen' The Four Horseman was the third Tableau shown but the second shown victim. Nathan Roberts was caught and killed, having his body dismembered into 6 parts (head, torso, legs and arms) then sewn to mannequin bodies. The mannequins were equipped to four horses which road into the center of town, dressed in ceremonial garb. Refer to 'Main Article' for more info. 'The Angel of Death' The Angel of Death was the fourth Tableau shown but the third shown victim. Erin Baer unfortunately became the third victim after Travis Marshall slept with her which forced him to place her in a trap within a green house. Insuring that he didn't kill her by her own hand, a tripwire was set in place specifically for the police officers to trigger that would lead to her dying by a spiked collar piercing her throat. Locusts were then released from a nearby cupboard. Refer to 'Main Article' for more info. 'The Whore of Babylon' The Whore of Babylon was the fifth Tableau shown but the fourth shown victim. Originally Holly Benson was the targeted "whore", being forced to drink blood of the "Saints", being the Two Witnesses. Travis Marshall released her after feeling sympathy. Following this decision, Travis eventually chose his own sister Lisa Marshall unconsciously as "Professor Gellar", after ending her life he left Lisa displayed amongst alligator skulls with unknown writing carved into her forehead. Refer to 'Main Article' for more info. 'The Bowls of Wrath' The Bowls of Wrath was the sixth Tableau shown but the fifth shown victim. Trent Casey became the targeted victim due to his views on religion as an atheist and thus was killed, having his insides cut out while one of his hands was also removed. Seven bowls of his blood were set up around the top of the stage he was found which were tripped by moving his arm, forcing the blood to crash down on those at the scene. Refer to 'Main Article' for more info. 'The Wormwood' The Wormwood Tableau was the seventh Tableau shown and the sixth to contain a victim (intended to contain multiple). It involves Wormwood, which is a poisonous gas released from a canister carried by Beth Dorsey with the targeted location of the Miami Metro Police Department. Ultimately only one life is lost in the incident, the carrier herself thanks to interference by Dexter Morgan. Refer to 'Main Article' for more info. 'The Lake of Fire' The Lake of Fire is said to be the last Tableau, but contains no victims. It serves as the place where the The False Prophet and The Beast himself are to be hurled into a flaming circle within water. The tableau is unsuccessful in ending the intended target's life, Dexter Morgan as he manages to escape just before the explosion. Refer to 'Main Article' for more info. Victims of the Tableaus The Following is a list of people who have died as a result of involvement in one form or another with the Tableaus. *'Professor James Gellar' - Murdered by Travis Marshall, whom thought he could survive being stabbed. *'Omar Rivera' - Murdered by Travis Marshall, in order to become The Seven Headed Serpent. *'Nathan Roberts' - Murdered by Travis Marshall, in order to become The Four Horseman. *'Erin Baer' - Murdered by Travis Marshall, in order to become The Angel of Death. *'Lisa Marshall' - Murdered by Travis Marshall, in order to become The new Whore of Babylon following the release of Holly Benson. *'Trent Casey' - Murdered by Travis Marshall, in order to become The Bowls of Wrath. *'Holly Benson' - Murdered by Travis Marshall and Steve Dorsey, intended to be The Whore of Babylon but was set free by Travis during a moment where he had control of himself. *'Steve Dorsey' - Killed by Dexter Morgan, whom thought he was Travis Marshall. *'Beth Dorsey' - Locked in a room by Dexter Morgan while trying to set off Wormwood. Investigation Detectives and other Agents The following is a list of Detectives, Forensic Analysts and Other Law Enforcement involved in the case: *Dexter Morgan - Forensic Blood-Spatter Analyst *Debra Morgan - Detective at start, Lieutenant preceding case during. *Vince Masuka - Forensic Technician *Angel Batista - Sergeant-Detective *Mike Anderson - Detective *Joey Quinn - Detective *Michael Soderquist - Detective *Israel Yale - Detective *Ryan Chambers - Forensic Intern (dismissed) *Louis Greene - Forensic Intern Category:Characters killed by the Doomsday Killers Category:Crime Scenes Category:Concepts Category:Religious Concepts